Dixon Hill series
The Dixon Hill series was a novel series written by author , and featured private detective Dixon Hill, who first appeared in the short story The Big Good-Bye, published on Earth in the pulp magazine Amazing Detective Stories in 1934. The Dixon Hill series * "Dixon Hill in The Big Good-Bye", 1934 ( ; ) * "Dixon Hill in The Long Dark Tunnel", 1936 ( ) * "Dixon Hill in The (Curse of the) Black Orchid" ( ) * "Dixon Hill in The National Sheriff" ( ) * "Dixon Hill in The Listening Man" ( ) * "Dixon Hill in The Parrot's Claw" ( ) The Black Orchid was made into a film, Dixon Hill and the Black Orchid sometime before the 22nd century. The series was published to Federation holosuites by Broht & Forrester in the 24th century. ( ; ) The Big Good-Bye (as Dixon Hill) wields a Tommy gun in The Big Good-Bye]] As in all Dixon Hill holographic novels, The Big Good-Bye allowed the user to play the private investigator character of Dixon Hill in the San Francisco of 1941. *In 2364 (on stardate 41997.7), a holodeck malfunction aboard the led to an override of safety protocols. Jean-Luc Picard, Dr. Beverly Crusher, historian Whalen, and Data were soon caught up in a real case in which the consequences could prove fatal indeed. ( ) *In 2373, aboard the , Picard accessed the program, chapter 13, with Lily Sloane in order to escape Borg pursuit. Disengaging the safety protocols, Picard was able to kill two Borg drones using a Thompson submachine gun, thanks to the Borg being unable to adapt to the holographic bullets in time. ( ) The Long Dark Tunnel This program was listed on the exercise menu in 2365, with a program code list number of 03-936. ( , okudagram) The (Curse of the) Black Orchid This program was listed on the exercise menu in 2365, with a program code list number of 02-998. ( , okudagram) }} Unspecified *In 2365 (on stardate 42859.2), Captain Picard once again took the role of Dixon Hill, again accompanied by Data, in order to flee Lwaxana Troi's manhunt. Lwaxana, however, eventually located him in Rex's Bar, but became infatuated with the owner. ( ) }} *In 2367 (on stardate 44502.7), Picard introduced Guinan to the Dixon Hill program, where she played his cousin Gloria. Guinan, however, was not impressed. ( ) Program characters *Alva *Arthur Clinton Bradley * *Cyrus Redblock *Dan Bell *Dixon Hill *Felix Leech *Gloria *Haircut Lapinski *Jessica Bradley *Jimmy Cuzzo * * *Marty O'Farron *McNary *Nails *Nicky the Nose *Rex * *Sharon McNary *Silent Forrester *Slade Bender , the character was portrayed by James Mapes.}} Unnamed characters Story elements *Precinct 12 *Rex's Bar Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** * * Background information For , all the holographic environments of the Dixon Hill series, as portrayed in that episode, were located on Paramount Stage 16. A selection of set dressing items from 's quarters It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay featured a few data discs, three of which were labeled as Dixon Hill holonovels. However, it's unclear if these made it on-screen. Apocrypha In the TNG novel Infiltrator, it's mentioned that "new" Dixon Hill adventures, lost in the Eugenics Wars, were still being discovered by librarians in the 2360s either having been mislabeled or stored in obscure archives. Picard instructed the Enterprise s computer to alert him whenever such works had been found and added into the Federation database. In the second issue of the Doctor Who crossover comic Star Trek: The Next Generation - Doctor Who: Assimilation², the Enterprise s holodecks received a systems upgrade and with it, a new Dixon Hill adventure, which Picard saved under "Picard Dixon Hill Seven". The upgrades included new smells. Picard then invites Riker, Data and Dr. Crusher to test-run it for him where once inside, they head for a restaurant when they hear the TARDIS materializing and mistake it for a bug in the upgrade. In the restaurant, they meet the Eleventh Doctor and his companions Amy Pond and Rory Williams, who mistake the program to actually be 1940s San Francisco, while Riker, Data and Dr. Crusher mistake them to be holodeck characters and that the holodeck was malfunctioning again. Riker then ends the program and they're surprised to see the TARDIS and its three occupants are still present. External link * de:Dixon Hill, Privatdetektiv fr:Dixon Hill (fiction) Category:The Dixon Hill Series